


镜中人

by sanjiu3



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23560846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjiu3/pseuds/sanjiu3
Summary: 镜子里的郑泰成跟现实中的郑泰成到处都是反着的。
Relationships: Anamo | Jung Tae-Sung/JJonak | Bang Seong-Hyun
Kudos: 1





	镜中人

郑泰成的身上还有股淡淡的烤肉味。方星现想都不用想就知道他刚才是和崔洪俊一起出去做什么了。真是两头猪，怎么天天净晓得吃烤肉，方星现在心里咕哝着骂了一句。郑泰成拉过电竞椅坐下的时候，嘴里还在跟崔洪俊吵吵嚷嚷些什么，但是方星现这里一局已经开始了，也就无暇理会。对面的猎空烦人得要死，方星现屈腿坐着，咬牙切齿地念叨“一定要把这家伙睡一次”。

他的右手和郑泰成的左手撞在了一起，于是一个本应射中的睡针偏到了不知哪里去。方星现有些愠怒地偏过头去，瞥向右手边的方向：“你做什么？”

郑泰成闻言转过脑袋解释道：“不怪我，是这桌子太窄了。”

“那你就再往边上挪挪。”方星现没半点跟他客气的意思。

方星现怎么看怎么觉得今天郑泰成的脸格外古怪，但又说不上具体怪在哪里。他行为的古怪倒是真的：他的鼠标垫此刻放在了左手的位置，鼠标也是由左手握着的。难怪刚刚方星现会跟他撞到了。方星现一直怀疑自己的主辅助搭档罹患轻度强迫症：他总要把显示器、键盘和鼠标垫调到与桌沿平行才肯静下来打游戏，吃饭时用完的餐巾也要叠成整整齐齐的小方块。只是这会郑泰成用右手摁着键盘的时候，却将其摆到了大约斜四十五度的位置。这人不会是在演吧？方星现知道郑泰成最近一段时间来播得勤快，左思右想都觉得这人是在模仿钟烈哥搞什么粉丝服务之类的活动。

一局结束，方星现总算空出来眼睛去偷瞄郑泰成的屏幕。郑泰成用的不是惯用手，然而操作依旧流畅，在伊利奥斯的房顶上滑来滑去也不见猝死的。比打训练赛要熟练那么一点点，方星现在心里下了判断。郑泰成看到方星现顶着乱糟糟的、黑金交杂的脑袋探来探去，也觉得有些莫名其妙。他往邻座的电脑上瞟了一眼，见方星现正一个人排着队，于是露出恍然大悟的表情：“你是要和我双排吗？”

“在五百强第一页的人才有资格和我双排，”方星现说着打开榜单，“你在吗？”

“我在啊。”郑泰成指着那一页靠下的一个位置。他那个叫Leporem的小号还真的就在那里。

“好吧，”方星现揉了揉眼睛，确认那真的是郑泰成的号，“你不行，跟你排我就输。”

“爱排不排。钟烈哥——”郑泰成转头喊着队长一起过来双排。

方星现那晚是头一个回宿舍的。这间宿舍属于他、郑泰成和金璨熙三个辅助，空荡而窄小的客厅里只有散落在餐桌上的零食袋子显出几分人气。方星现揉了揉被风吹得发疼的指关节，思索着前几天拆的护手霜究竟被丢到了哪边。他打了个哈欠，懒洋洋地推开洗手间的门——洗手台上的镜子里有个神色焦急用手作拍打状的郑泰成。没什么声音传出来，方星现揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，下意识地以为自己困得出了幻觉。他使劲眨了眨眼睛，镜子里的幻象仍未散去，反而看表情是越来越急了。方星现以为是郑泰成偷偷摸摸尾随自己回来跟自己闹着玩——反正他今天一直行为异常——回头却什么也没发现。方星现退出洗手间又重新进了一次，镜子里的郑泰成看口型已经是在说“狗崽子”。方星现吓得一个激灵，赶紧冲出房间死死地把门锁上。

“璨熙啊我们宿舍闹鬼了——”而且这个鬼还是郑泰成。方星现身子抵在门上冲舍友发着消息。末了他又觉得这样语气不够急切，于是加上了一长串红色的感叹号和一个流汗的青蛙头。方星现想着不然干脆就躲到崔洪俊宿舍蹭一夜床算了，可随即想到崔洪俊早先是跟那个怪里怪气的郑泰成一起吃过烤肉的，说不定也有问题。他打开Twitch，无论是金璨熙还是郑泰成都在播着，但是他这会可没勇气点开郑泰成的直播间。

“星现哥不要拿我寻开心……”金璨熙的回复以一长串省略号结尾。

可我真的没骗人，方星现带着几分委屈地想。不知道给他拍张照片他会不会相信。方星现的手犹犹豫豫地摸上洗手间的门把。郑泰成变成的鬼……余惊未褪，方星现的心脏依然跳得很快。不过郑泰成变成的鬼应该不会特别特别吓人吧？不知道他会是什么鬼？无聊鬼？靠面无表情地瞪着人把人无聊死的无聊鬼？或者是好笑鬼？方星现想尽法子给自己壮着胆。他蹑手蹑脚地开出一条门缝，缝里望去，郑泰成果然还在镜子里，只是身前多了一行字——并非鬼片中会有的那种血淋淋的红字，而是正常人冲着镜子哈了口气、然后在水雾上写成的字，不过是倒着的。方星现悬着的心稍稍松下一点。他举着手机，愣在门口一下子忘了自己接下来要干什么。

郑泰成在镜子里费力地比划着。“看不懂你写了什么……那是倒着的。”方星现小声嘀咕着。郑泰成用手指指另一只手。手？方星现低头看了看，才想起来自己是握着手机进来拍照的。他焦都没对就草草地朝镜子拍了一下。照片里没有郑泰成，只有一行模糊的字。果然是闹鬼了！方星现的牙关有些抖起来。但是只有字的话发给金璨熙也一定是会被当作开玩笑的吧？方星现壮着胆把照片导入进图片软件里镜像翻转了过来。

“我被关在镜子里了。”那是图片上的内容。

这样莫名其妙的画面让方星现的恐惧消退了些许。他的声音响了一点：“怎么会被关进镜子里面去啊！”

郑泰成把字擦掉重新写了一行。

“我也不知道。镜子里面的家伙出来之后，我就在这里不能动了。”

镜子里的家伙？方星现想到那个坐在他边上的左撇子郑泰成，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“你要怎么出来？”方星现此时开始庆幸他的手机是滚烫的。

“不知道……”

“把镜子砸碎试试？”

镜子里的郑泰成摇头摇得比士兵76的拨浪鼓还快。

“等他回到这里，我应该就能出去吧？”

“你自己想办法吧！”方星现留下一句话头也不回地跑了出去。

接下来的几十分钟，方星现便坐在餐桌的边上焦躁地盼望着金璨熙回来——这样至少两个人可以一起想想办法。可惜先回来的偏偏是左撇子郑泰成。方星现望见那张本应司空见惯的脸，紧张兮兮地喊了声“哥”。郑泰成慢吞吞脱掉鞋子外套，方星现就踮着脚尖坐在椅子上眼睛一眨不眨地看着。郑泰成被他盯着十分不自在，于是问方星现为什么不睡。“突……突然肚子饿了，想弄点吃的。”方星现答道。

“哦。”郑泰成把外套挂在肘上，走向洗手间的方向。方星现的心又悬起来了。几分钟之后，郑泰成走出来，看起来跟方才完全没什么两样。他今天穿在里面的是件有纽约队标的T恤——他妈的偏偏是个对称的图案——根本看不出来左右倒没倒。

“你要吃面还是吃饭？”郑泰成走过来问。

“什么？”方星现听得清楚，但是并不明白郑泰成是什么意思。

“不是说饿了吗？”郑泰成叹了口气，“我刚好也要做夜宵，一起吃点吧。”

“啊？哦……我要吃饭。”

郑泰成今天怎么这么好？太阳打西边出来了？也不对，他本来就是从镜子里出来的……如果换作平常的郑泰成，肯定会说“自己不做就饿死吧”。方星现忽然觉得左撇子郑泰成也没那么可怕。只是，他刚刚是进了洗手间的，那么那个被关在镜子里面的郑泰成有没有出来了？方星现好奇归好奇，是绝不会再去那里看一眼的。

宿舍里没什么材料，所以郑泰成也仅是做了家常的炒饭而已。方星现原本没有很饿，闻到香味却也被勾起了馋虫。他对比了一下两人的盆，发现自己的饭还要多上那么一点。真的转性了？方星现好奇地打量着郑泰成的脸。“别看我的脸，吃你的饭。”郑泰成咳嗽了一声。方星现尝了一口：味道是还不错，可惜稍嫌清淡，比崔洪俊做的差了那么一点。方星现嚼动腮帮，很快就把一盆炒饭吃得一干二净。吃完后盆子也是郑泰成主动提出要洗。方星现觉得嘴干，从小冰箱里找到了最后一罐可乐，撕开盖子喝了起来——虽然可乐也未必多解腻就是了。

“给我也拿一罐。”洗完碗回来的郑泰成对他说。

“没有了，”方星现晃了晃只剩几滴的易拉罐，“就这一瓶了。”

“那剩下的留给我喝。”郑泰成抢队友饮料的时候是绝不会嫌对方脏的。

“没有了！”方星现迅速地把剩下的可乐都倒进自己的嘴里，趁着未咽之时挑衅般地张着自己的嘴。

“小气鬼！饭都是我给你做的！”郑泰成气呼呼地说。

结果他们谁也没能喝到最后一口可乐了。郑泰成倾过身子咬上了方星现的嘴唇。这几乎算不上亲吻，仅能算是嘴皮间的拙劣摩擦。那些液体没来得及流进喉管，就洒在方星现的下巴、脖子、乃至于襟口上。方星现险些被呛得措手不及，差点就要把郑泰成一下子推开。

郑泰成的脸上是长着许多些痣的。如果看清楚这些痣是不是就能知道这到底是哪个郑泰成了？那些痣生得很小，也就脸贴着脸的角度恰好看清。方星现赶紧睁开眼，但是郑泰成的眼镜架子撞在了他的鼻梁上。方星现被砸得鼻头泛酸，眼角挂泪，一下子怎么也没能在模糊的视野里看清郑泰成眼角的痣。

“我……我去睡了。”郑泰成结巴道。他腾地站起来，几乎撞翻一把椅子。方星现原本要扯开嗓子骂人，看到郑泰成失措的背影却鬼使神差地把“西八”憋回了肚子里。他抽出几张纸巾，擦着自己的嘴和脖子，但是可乐黏糊糊的，怎么擦也擦不干净。方星现想着要去冲个澡，然而始终不敢在晚上再踏进洗手间半步。万一郑泰成还在镜子里，自己不就要被他盯着洗澡？

还是明天再说吧。方星现忍着不适缩到了床上。

方星现做了一整晚关于郑泰成的梦。其中有被关在镜子里的郑泰成、做夜宵的郑泰成和餐桌边的郑泰成。他起床的时候，洗手间的门是敞开的。方星现在外面遥遥地望了一眼，终于看到只有他自己的镜子，这才走进去洗脸刷牙。郑泰成起得早一些，坐在餐桌边吃大概是他自己做的三明治。方星现一看到郑泰成脚步就又顿住了。

“有没有我吃的？”方星现眼巴巴地望着他。

“自己做，”郑泰成没好气地看了他一眼，“不然就饿着。”

好吧，这是个比较正常的郑泰成。方星现不知为何有些失望。他看到餐桌边还有一些吐司，于是丢进面包机里烤了烤涂了果酱来吃。郑泰成在那里边吃边看手机。方星现端详着他的脸，终于在他的右眼下方找到一颗很小的泪痣。这颗痣位置没错，所以郑泰成应该是从镜子里出来了吧？

“干什么看我？”郑泰成问。

“你昨天……”方星现顿了顿，怎么也想不到该如何形容昨晚的经历。

“昨天……”郑泰成的脸色看着挺心虚的，“昨天后来我没干什么事吧？”

“你猜。”方星现龇着嘴露出八颗牙齿。

“我不会把你给打了吧？”郑泰成的眼神也飘忽起来。

方星现举了举胳膊：“你想得美。”

他是在说真话还是在说假话？方星现想不明白。郑泰成即使是被人开玩笑也会脸红，谁知道他面露窘迫是因为做贼心虚还是因为真的想知道自己做了什么呢？方星现试着回想昨晚郑泰成吃饭时用的是哪只手，但好像可能是左手又可能是右手。他到底也没弄明白亲他的是哪个郑泰成。反正镜子里的郑泰成跟正常的郑泰成到处都是反着的：惯用手如是，脸上的痣如是，衣服上的纹路如是。昨晚他觉得那个郑泰成脸生得怪，多半是因为对方左右脸也反过来了。而人的左右脸不可能是如精心设计的队标一般完全对称的，就像正常的郑泰成不会给他做饭吃，给他做饭的只会是镜子里的郑泰成。那个郑泰成存在的时间也许仅有昨天。

方星现开始觉得沾着蓝莓酱的烤吐司也一点味道都没有了。


End file.
